slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluay
Bluay the Bunny-Eared Slime Queen OC created by Jesualdo Bluay The Bunny-Eared Slime Queen Alias/Titles: Void Dweller, Granter of Desires, Pervert, The Bunny-Eared Slime Queen, The Friendly and Playful Predator Family/Type: Unknown/Unknown (Appears to be a Slime Girl) Habitat: All over the World and in other Worlds Disposition: Wild, Playful, Fun, Friendly, Mischievous, Lustful, Protective, Gentle, Kind, Motherly Diet: Omnivorous, but does not require to eat Height: From Between 5 to 150 meters(16 to 492 feet) to endless Weight: Unknown Abilities/Powers/Affinities:Reading peoples' deepest desires and interests, Knowledge of EVERYTHING, known and unknown, Create anything imaginable, Jump into alternate worlds, Change the fabric of reality and shape shifting(to herself and others), Size Manipulation, Body morphing, Tentacle sprouting, Poison/toxin/disease immunity, Malleable Anatomy - rearrange the physiological features of oneself and others, Illusion Manipulation, Absolute Immortality The Collective Unconscious of Humanity has existed for as long as humans. It links every member of the species to each other and allows for the transmission of ideas, thoughts, and feelings to be spread out among them; that is why every civilization has had similar types of gods, as well as origin stories despite them being separated by oceans and continents. Beings have been created from the Collective Unconsciousness, and have been placed on the planet to try and help humanity in general. That being said, there are things that are purposefully forced deeper into the void: predilections, tastes, ideas, fetishes and feelings that society frowns upon; so to be accepted, those people suppress their "dark" nature and mindset. These thoughts are heavy in emotion, and heavy in regret at not being expressed, and they sink into "The Lower Unconscious." There has only been the occasional being created from this darkness; the oldest, and most powerful one is Bluay. Bluay is, as stated above, the oldest, and most powerful being to have ever climbed out of the depths of The Lower Consciousness to "help" humanity out with its suppressed nature. That being said, Bluay is not here to destroy humanity, commit war, or other such nonsense. She is here to alleviate her boredom, and help humans openly enjoy the very things they have suppressed of millennia... Which, in this case, means fetish galore. What a twist! She likes to do this to both genders, both human and monster girl, but has a preference to women. So, when she's in the mood for some fun and there are no girls in sight, male-to-female transformations have been known to occur, but the length of time before changing back varies between "customers" or "playmates". When not intent of transforming people, she behaves like any normal, or slightly eccentric, person would and socializes with men and women accordingly. In general, her "victims" truly love the experience, whether they actively know it or not at the time. Also, they typically survive, either as they originally were or with some "changes." Bluay is usually against harming her victims to any real degree, but there has been the occasional person who is so vile or cruel that certain, more "final" things are known to befall them. She has the ability to cause people to turn malleable like clay and/or goo, it's painless and euphoric, and back to normal again. If an army tried to stop her, they would all be malleable in the end. Bluay has a wild, playful, fun and friendly personality. Sometimes she can get a little out of hand though. The massages she can give out using her giant paws and body feel extra great. She has the abillity to absorb people into her body and keep them alive and safe, like a giant coccoon. In her body there is a pussy-like organ which she uses for some sexy times. She puts the person and/or monster girl inside and keeps them in there for hours or days, even weeks in rare cases, while being milked of every drop of Semen, Fluids, Sweat, Urine and Spirit Energy. The most well-documented case was when she did it to the Demon Lord and her husband, left them in there for weeks. When she let them out, they said that it was the best sexual experience they ever had, all the while were covered in slime and sexual fluids. If she does it to a couple and they're exhausted afterwards, she keeps them inside her body and when they are recovered enough, she takes them back to their respective villages and tells them that they can comeback any time to play again. Sometimes she keeps more than 2 people at a time in there. Sometimes she is seen playing with people of all ages from both species with a kind and gentle smile on her face. Both the Chief God and the Demon Lord have never seen anything like her, or as powerful as her. There was this one time, when the Chief God deployed an army of 100.000 men to destroy her. A week later, the army returned in all sorts of shapes and apperances. They said that Bluay had played with the army in many ways with her reality-altering abillities, but not a single man was harmed to any real degree, and by next week, the effects of their transformations had worn off. After that, the Chief God had decided to never send another army against her, albeit she was very pissed about that. The Demon Lord was surprised at her sexual skills and abillities, and said that she was welcome to come to the Demon Realm anytime. Interests Massaging her victims, Transformations of various kinds, wanted and unwanted, to various people, willing and unwilling;Visiting the real world and invented worlds floating in the void of the collective unconscious; limits self to anime worlds and video game worlds, Teasing/tricking people into transformations, permanent and temporary, Not at all averse to the same happening to herself, in fact she welcomes it, Playing with people of all ages and species, Making Friends, Milking her victims Poem and/or Summoning Chant "I will have you." "You will pleasure me" "And I will Pleasure You" "I will see you in Bed Tonight." "The Night of which you will never leave or forget." "My hands will grab you." "My Mouth will feel you." "And I will Bury you," "Smoother you," "Kiss you," "Mate with you," "Breed and More...." "There is no place to run." "There is no place hide." "I am Your Shadow," "I lurk in the Shadows," "I appear in the Shadows," "I am a Shadow." "A Shadow," "A Slime," "A Girl," "A Girl who is unsatiable," "An unsatiable appetite for Pleasure," "A Pleasure...For Controllable Lust" And Once I have you, Once I Grasp you," Once I feel you" "Once I embrace you" "In Bed" "You...Will...be MINE" Category:Original Characters